


An Impossible Blue Rose, Blooming Beautifully

by shamebucket



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Rubs, F/M, Femdom, Het Mpreg, Male Lactation, Shibari, modern with magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: Perhaps the nature of Seth's pregnancy is unusual, impossible, but Agatha finds her husband all the more handsome for it.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Woman with magical powers/her mpregged husband
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round





	An Impossible Blue Rose, Blooming Beautifully

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



Thin fingers wrap around rope, pulling it tight across Seth's shapely body. He makes a small, needy sound in the back of his throat, but manages to stay still. Agatha smiles down at him, placing a kiss on his temple. "You are beautiful," she tells him. She has tied him up nicely - she's careful this time, as his gravid stomach and swollen nipples are both important to keep into consideration. As she was the one who made her husband so delightfully round with her child, she feels the need to ensure that both he and their baby remains safe. 

That said, she also would like to have some fun. Intricate patterns wrap and weave around his skin, the bondage accenting his pecs and lining his belly, while also keeping his arms behind his back. A few final lengths of rope are tied off around his muscled thighs. (Oh, how they clenched around her hips as she got him pregnant! She warms at the thought. She is still so pleased that her enchantment worked properly.) 

"Agatha," he moans. He squirms, just slightly, and the rope presses into his pecs. 

"You aren't in any pain?" she coos, tipping up his chin and locking eyes with him. He shakes his head, swallowing. "That's wonderful. I can't have you feeling uncomfortable." Her eyes dip lower. He may only be 32 weeks pregnant, but he already looks quite large, ready to give birth at any time. She wonders how different he will look once he drops - if he drops. It's not as if there are many witches remaining, and most do not choose to impregnate their husbands, so there isn't much to go by. Even message boards online are rather unhelpful. 

She's grateful for the things that are the same as any other pregnancy. Smiling wistfully, she lowers her face to his chest and places one hand on his stomach. 

"Agatha," he repeats, his voice breaking. She is his Goddess, his love. He would do anything for her, so he jumped at the opportunity to carry her child, even knowing the side effects. 

He whines as she takes his nipple into her mouth and suckles, slowly rubbing his belly as she nurses. Her fingers trace his skin, taut and ripe. His bellybutton has flattened with the rapid growth of their child, although she has magicked away all of his stretch marks. Her ownership over him as his wife is obvious enough - anybody who sees them walking in public together, as pregnant as he is, would be able to tell that it was somehow _her_ baby inside of him. Stretch marks could be another signifier, but she figures his rounded belly is enough. Agatha likes others to know that Seth is hers, but she doesn't want to cause him harm. 

After a minute of insistent nursing, her efforts finally bear fruit. Seth moans as milk starts trickling onto her tongue. She swallows, caressing his belly all the while. Underneath her palm, she feels a slight stirring, and she smiles. Their child seems like they will be strong once they are born, perhaps magical like her. She can't wait to find out. 

"Agatha, please," Seth pants. She looks up at him, milk trickling down her chin. "I want to come." His cock stands at full attention, a bead of precome fat on the tip. 

Very bold of him to ask. She tuts and stands, smiling at him. "Not yet. Here, my love," she says. Carefully, she puts him on his knees and guides his face between her legs. "Eat first, then you may be rewarded if you act well." She places her foot on him, pressing down gently as if to prove a point. " _Maybe._ " 

Without hesitation, he dives in and makes good use of his mouth, licking and gently nibbling and suckling on her clit and labia. She palms her breast as he feasts, his tongue circling around her, trying to lead her to completion. He is incredibly devoted to her; she can't help but find it endearing. Seth closes his eyes and kisses her clit before diving in deeper, licking in between her folds. 

When she comes, he drinks her in, groaning as if her pleasure is his. She smiles down at him fondly, sighing, and tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. 

"Now then," she says, "about your orgasm..." 

With a flick of her wrist, she uses her magic to fill him, sliding inside of him without any resistance and any pain. He whimpers, rocking down on the sensation. As she fills him, she cups onto his pecs, milk dribbling between her fingers. "You're so wonderful, Seth," she breathes, kissing his shoulder. 

He comes in short order, the combination of her sweet words and her magical cock rubbing against his prostate tipping him over the edge. 

"My dearest." She grins, grabbing a wet wipe to clean him off. "You are so handsome when you're like this." 

"I would carry many of your children," Seth says without hesitation, "if it would make you happy." 

Agatha tilts her head. "Well... perhaps we shall see." She kisses him and gives his belly one final rub before working on untying him. "If it isn't too much work, then maybe it would."


End file.
